Emotions Running Deep
by Kaiyin Krueger
Summary: Can Inuyasha and Kagome handle the new responsibilities of their new found relationship? How will the others react when they find out? A story based on Inuyasha and Kagome's pre-existing relationship that is taken a step further into marriage.


"Inuyasha...SIT! Now listen to me" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground with a thud. "Would you stop doing that" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome, in a stern voice, lingered over him. "NO! Because you won't listen to me. You can beat Naraku without becoming a full demon. Just believe in yourself."

Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off, quite annoyed with Kagome. "You don't know what you're talking about, Kagome! You're a human, remember" he said trying to reassure her of his strength and better knowledge of the situation.

"Hey, just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't know anything. Who's arrow pierced Naraku" she asked sarcastically, turning her back and sticking out her tongue.

Inuyasha snickered and waved his hand about, undermining Kagome's statement. "Yeah, yeah. Just because you got some hits in, don't be to full of yourself. I'm sure you won't mind telling me who slayed most of Naraku's pitiful demons"

Kagome was now extremely annoyed with Inuyasha. She started to walk away back to Kaede's village. "Hmph. Well if you won't listen to me, then I'll just go back home. Is that what you want"

Inuyasha of course tried to sound as if he didn't car what Kagome did. "I don't care what you do, I have to protect Kikyo from Naraku. With you gone, that's one less person I have to worry about" he replied.

Kagome whirled around more angry than ever. Her fists clenched, she stared him down. "That's all I ever hear! Kikyo this and Kikyo that! I was just trying to help you."

Inuyasha shrunk a little under Kagome's glare, but tried to save himself. "Kagome, Kikyo needs me right now" he replied, trying to defend himself.

Of course Kagome couldn't stay mad at him. She hated it and her feelings got the best of her. Shoulders slumped, and head hung low, she started to sob. "What about me? Don't you care about me at all...Inuyasha"

Inuyasha realized that he had won another small battle against her. He didn't like her showing weakness like that. "Keh, why should I care Kagome" he said as he looked away. As the sobs continued, he did glance over his shoulder to see what she would do next.

Kagome fell to her knees, overtaken by her emotion. Something drove her to tell him how she really felt. Between sobs, she finally said what had been held within for so long"Because...I love you...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's heart welled up with emotion. _She loves me?_ He didn't know how to react to this. He walked over and took Kagome into his arms to comfort her. He felt terrible for how he acted and how he had treated her. "I...I love you too, Kagome" he replied, holding her tightly in his arms.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he held her in his arms. "You do Inuyasha" she asked, tears still in her eyes.

Inuyasha wiped the tears with the sleeve of his kimono. "Keh, don't push it, Kagome. I said what I said and I meant it. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kagome managed a smile as she started to calm down. "Okay. I'm really happy for you, for us," she replied.

Inuyasha looked down at her with a look of confusion. "Happy for me? What is that supposed to mean" he asked a bit annoyed with being questioned again.

"I'm just glad that you're opening up to me. I've always wondered what you were really like under that tough appearance" Kagome explained.

"Come on, Kagome. I can't help it if demon blood runs through my veins" he replied.

"Just don't ever change, you got that." Kagome leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder, and putting her arms around him.

Inuyasha blushed at this display of affection. He quickly turned his head so she wouldn't his blushing "Change? Why would I ever change"

"That's what I wanted to hear" she said. She tightened her grip on Inuyasha as she nestled her head on him, taking in every moment that she is spending with him.

Inuyasha sighed, and wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close. He placed one hand on her head and soon he was stroking her hair. _Why do I feel so much lighter now, like a huge weight was just lifted? Is it because both of us know how we feel? _So many different thoughts were running through his head, but he decided that he was finally happy. _Whatever it is, I never want this feeling to leave._

Kagome tilted her head, and looked up at him as he was deep in though. _I never want to leave him, this is where I want to be, in his arms. _

Inuyasha's train of thought is broken and he looks down at Kagome. They both look deep into each other's eyes. Kagome moves her face up to meet Inuyasha's. Inuyasha closes his lips around Kagome's as they kiss. They part, and Inuyasha places Kagome's head on his chest. _I need to become a full demon to defeat Naraku. But…I don't want to lose Kagome._ He tightly wraps his arms around her as he stares out into the distance.

Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms. _I want to stay here. I never want to leave. _She made her decision. "I never want to leave you, Inuyasha. I'm going to go back home to tell my mother that I'm staying here with you," she said.

Inuyasha was shocked at her statement. "But you are already here with me," he said. Then he realized what she really meant. "You mean, you want to stay here with me forever Kagome"

Kagome smiled and looked deep into his golden eyes. "Yes, I never want to leave you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was completely blown away by this. _What? She wants to spend the rest of her life with me! _He looked down at her, his expression that of complete disbelief.

Kagome could sense that Inuyasha was really shocked. Suddenly, her hopes wavered a bit. "Is that alright with you" she asked, a trace of concern in her voice.

Inuyasha looked back at her with loving eyes. _I wouldn't want it any other way, Kagome. _"Yes, it's alright with me" he replied with a smile.

Kagome was so happy that he wanted her to stay as well. "Thank you Inuyasha" she said. She once again nestled herself into the comforting arms of Inuyasha, resting her head on his chest as he held it. She closed her eyes and began to doze off.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, a smile on his face. _I can't believe that she isn't upset with me. I was such a jerk earlier. I didn't acknowledge how she felt and even started talking about Kikyo. _

Sango was walking down by the riverside that Inuyasha and Kagome were also sitting at. She crests a small hill, and finds the two together. _What are they doing here? _Being as curious as ever, she sneaks up on them to get a better view. _What? They're not fighting or arguing, and Kagome's asleep with Inuyasha holding her? _A slight grin appeared on her face. She rushed off silently to go and find Miroku and Shippou to share her findings.

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to Kaede's village after spending the night at the riverside. Inuyasha didn't want to disturb Kagome's rest and decided it best to stay the night where they were. However, he enjoyed it all the same. As they entered the village, they were greeted by Miroku and the others.

"So where were you two last night" Miroku asked although he already knew the answer, he wanted to see how Inuyasha would react.

"What? Oh last night? Well I was just concentrating by the river side" Inuyasha replied, not wanting them to know what really happened.

"Ah, I see. And you, Miss Kagome? I didn't see you last night either" Miroku said trying to get Kagome to say it.

"Yes, Kagome, where have you been," Sango added, butting in on the conversation. Both she and Miroku were eager to here her answer.

Kagome, a bit hesitant, replied"I...um...ah...I was sitting by the river as well." She gave them all an innocent look and managed a smile.

Shippou was standing between the two groups completely oblivious to what is happening. _This is strange, they're all acting so weird. What's going on? _"Why do you all look so tense," he asked.

All of them turned to Shippou"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SHIPPOU"

Inuyasha, having had enough spotlight, turned back to Miroku and Sango. "So, Miroku and Sango, just where were you two last night" he asked with a sneer.

Miroku stopped to try and figure out how he would get out of this one. He decided it best to put it all on Sango. "Uh…yeah, Sango where were you? And Inuyasha, how could you think that I, a humble monk, would be snooping around at night" he asked trying to seem as innocent as possible.

Sango suddenly shrunk down. _What to do? What to do?_ "Uh, me? I was just out, oh you know… WELL WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW"

Inuyasha had had enough. He crossed his arms, and continued walking to the village. "Keh! I think you all need to mind your own business, that's what I think," he said.

Kagome tried to calm everybody down. "Everyone it's okay really. Let's just get to the village because I have to run home quick. I'll be back today though, so not a long visit" she explained. She then ran to catch up to Inuyasha and walked by his side back to the village.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Why don't they just say it," Miroku asked.

"I know, but we'll get it out of them soon enough," Sango replied. Both of them followed suit and continued back to the village. Shippou was still standing, confused more than ever. _What just happened?_


End file.
